Container systems are used in a wide variety of food preparation and storage applications. For example, food container systems can be utilized in microwave cooking applications. In one such application, a container system can operate as a microwave steamer.
The microwave steamer typically includes a container, a resealable lid, and a foodstuff utensil, such as, a colander. The colander is removable from the container and fits within the container when the lid closes the container. The lid often includes an aperture covered by a vent cap. The colander generally includes holes which allow vapor or steam to pass through the colander and which allow liquid to drain out of the colander. The vapor or steam can eventually exit the container system through the lid aperture when the vent cap is open.
In operation, foodstuffs, such as, rice or shelled corn, can be placed in the colander for cooking within the container system. Alternatively, pastas, other vegetables, or any type of food may be cooked within the container system. The colander which is at least partially filled with foodstuffs, is placed in the container. The container is at least partially filled with water or other liquid. Once the colander and container are appropriately filled, the lid is placed over the container.
The container system is then placed in a microwave oven or other heating appliance where the foodstuffs are cooked. The foodstuffs can be effectively cooked or reheated by hot steam, vapor, or liquid in the container system. After cooking, the vent cap can remain open to allow excess steam or vapor to escape. Alternatively, the vent cap can be closed or opened during the cooking operation. The lid is removed from the container so the colander can be lifted from the container. The foodstuffs are removed from the colander for eventual consumption.
Prior art microwave steamers suffer from several deficiencies. First, the utensil (e.g., colander) for holding the foodstuffs can trap pressurized vapor or excess steam between it and the container, especially when the diameter of the utensil and the container are approximately the same. Additionally, the top rims of conventional colanders often include a flange or groove between the top rim and the side wall. The flange or groove tends to trap steam or other hot vapor between the top rim of the colander and the container. The trapped steam can scald the user if the colander is improperly removed from the container. Furthermore, the flange or groove can trap liquid or food particles, thereby making cleaning more difficult.
Second, prior art microwave steamers have required colanders with a pair of separate or discrete handles for lifting the colander out of the container. Some colanders use "water bucket" style handles which must be attached to the colander in a separate manufacturing step. The handles are additional components which require additional tooling and which add to the cost of the colander.
Third, the opening beneath the vent cap on the lid of conventional microwave steamers can be susceptible to the spattering of liquids and foodstuffs cooked within the container system. During the cooking operation, the liquids and foodstuffs can be accelerated out of the unprotected opening if the vent cap is open.
Thus, there is a need for a container system which is optimized for use as a microwave steamer. Further, there is a need for a container system which includes a colander optimized for use in a microwave steamer. Further still, there is a need for a colander which includes efficiently manufactured handles. Even further still, there is a need for a container system with a vented lid which is not susceptible to the spattering of liquids from the container during the cooking operation.